Shattered Memories
by FireDemonOfShadows
Summary: Used to be 'Across Enemy Lines'. Three districts. Three lifestyles. Three gangs. Graver, Thorn, and Jenova never did get along very well. But what happens when two boys from separate gangs fall in love? Everything’s thrown into chaos. AU. Shonenai. LC, RS
1. Prologue: Why Don't You Just Kill Me?

AN: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my new Kingdom Hearts story! Despite the fact I haven't finished the other two… Anyway, I am happy. I beat Kingdom Hearts 2 in five days! WOO-HOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. End of story.

Summary: Three districts. Three lifestyles. Three gangs. Graver, Thorn, and Jenova never did get along very well. But what happens when two boys from separate gangs fall in love? Everything's thrown into chaos. AU. Shonen-ai. LC, RS, one-sided SeiferLeon, one-sided SephirothCloud, and mentions of past CloudTifa and a LeonRinoaSeifer triangle… I think that's it.

Warnings: Language, sharp, pointy objects, which would also mean violence, sexual suggestions, mentions of rape, mentions of abuse, alcohol, cigarettes, drugs (and any other illegal thing you can think of), depressing themes, suicidal thoughts and attempts, and character death (but not of suicide; that person doesn't die). Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside?

Ooooon with the stoooory! I had too much sugar… Parts of the prologuewill be in Riku's point of view, but Leon and Cloud are still the main people. Oh, and the second part of the prologue is in the past, before Riku's part... Oh, you'll understand when you read it!

_

* * *

_

Traverse Town was a peaceful city during the day. A constant flow of cheerful chatter and friendly hellos washeard almost everywhere you went. Your neighbor waved to you every morning as the kids ran along the road to play. No cars to disturb them. No smoke to pollute the air. It was the perfect picture. That is… until night fell.

The town consisted of three districts. The upper class lived in the Third District or Graver territory. The middle class resided in the Second District, Thorn territory. And last, but damn well not least, was the lower class, otherwise known as the Jenova territory. The adults who lived in these districts got along just fine and it would seem the kids did too. But Graver, Thorn, and Jenova were all high-school gangs that absolutely despised each other and wouldn't hesitate to kill if necessary. Many lives were lost when the lights went out and the police, the stupid idiots, still had no clue that they were behind it.

Graver, the ignored rich kids, was one of the most well equipped of the three. They had top of the line weapons and outstanding technology to back them up, but few of them possess the skill it takes to rule the city. Their leaders are Seifer Almasty and Squall Leonhart, two of the slim number that can live up to their words and as deadly as they come. But during the daylight hours they were the most respectful and polite teenagers you could ever meet.

Thorn, the caught in the middle kids, was the weakest of the three when it came to killing. In fact, not one death had been caused by their hands. Human emotion still seemed to linger in this group and they just didn't have the heart. But they made up for it with theft and defacing property, speed and agility their most valued features. Their leaders are Aerith and Yuffie, the swiftest of the district. But during the day they were the clumsiest girls you had ever seen.

Jenova, the used and abused kids, had the best fighters. They didn't need weapons to take out the enemy. All they needed was a small dose of adrenaline and a weapon and you were as good as dead. The whole gang war was supposedly started by this pleasant little group, grudges against the Gravers pushing them to violence. Not that any of them had good tempers on a regular day. Add stuck-up rich kids to the mix and you had pure-breed murderers. Their leaders are Sephiroth Jenova (hence the gang name) and Cloud Strife, utterly the cruelest of them all. But when the sun came up they were the most laid-back people you could ever have the pleasure to speak with.

As I said, it was rumored that Jenova had started all this madness. Something about Sephiroth killing the girl that both Seifer and Squall (who goes by Leon since her death) were in love with. Despite the fact that they had previously been rivals, the two joined together in their anger over Rinoa's death and launched an attack on old Sephy's house. And after completely trashing it, they set out to do the same to him. Unfortunately for them, practically turning the town upside down only achieved in finding Sephiroth's best friend, Cloud. But since this was his _best friend _they figured-

Why not rough him up a bit?

That was until they noticed a girl hiding in the corner, watching fearfully as Seifer pulled out a knife. And even though they knew this girl didn't mean much to the Jenova leader, they definitely knew she meant a hell of a lot to Cloud. What was better for them than killing Sephiroth, you ask? Well… Killing his best friend's spirit seemed the best alternative. I hear that Cloud still has nightmares about Tifa's pleading screams as Seifer dug the knife into her chest. Poor guy.

But that's the bad thing. I feel sorry for him. I feel sorry for everyone in Jenova. The only problem being, can you guess it?

I'm a member of Graver.

"Stop daydreaming and get moving, brat!" a harsh voice shook me from my musings and I blinked as a pair of storm-gray eyes glared into my own aqua ones. "We only have a few minutes until _he _gets here."

I gave him an unimpressed look and pressed deeper into the couch cushions. No way am I leaving this spot.

"Fuck off, Leon. Just 'cause you're my roommate, doesn't mean you can order me around like a slave driver."

I can already hear that animalistic growl he always does when he's pissed building up in the back of his throat, but this time he doesn't let it escape. Just sighs and sits beside me with this half defeated, half annoyed expression. Wow, that's new.

"You're never going to give up, are you?" Leon murmured more to himself than me, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. "Completely hopeless…"

If you're wondering if you heard right, I do live with Leon. Have since I ran away from home three years ago. He found me in the Jenova territory on one of his missions when I was trying to steal some food from a greasy looking restaurant. Bye, bye, cold streets. Hellooo, high life. But the high life came with a price and I was almost immediately sucked into Leon's gang. At least until I came to my senses.I refused to do any work for Graver and started meeting an old friend of mine in dark alleyways at ungodly hours (three guesses who).

"If you aren't going to help me, leave. I don't want you to see this."

Today's mission: Pull enemy into false security and slaughter them. I wonder who the victim will be today?

"Hel… Hello?"

A timid voice at the door. Most likely the target.

"I'm here to discuss the treaty plans, Mr. Leonhart," the kid speaks up again, more confident this time.

But I don't really care if he sounds confident or not. Because I know that voice.

"Sora!"

This operation just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

_Prologue: Why Don't You Just Kill Me?_

"You want to what?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow at the brunet's indignant response.

"I want you to invite a Jenova over to make treaty plans. And then I want you to kill them while I watch."

Leon stared at him incredulously for a moment before finally realizing he was serious.

"When did you turn into sadist, huh?"

"Since the day my crack-head parents decided to have a child…" Seifer sneered unpleasantly, not liking the thought of his family at all. "Just do it."

He took a sheathed dagger from the inner pocket of his white trench coat and held it out, allowing a smug smirk at Leon's slight intake of breath. This was his personal dagger, a valuable piece of craftsmanship that his father had made for him before he was even born, and Seifer had never let anyone use it. _He _hardly ever used it, afraid that it would be damaged in a struggle. And now he was giving it to Leon to kill off some Jenova reject.

"Why?" was the only thing Leon could think of to say, cautiously taking the dagger from him. "Why me? And why now, of all times?"

"Because, Squall-" a short pause to snicker when Leon glared at him, "You've been doing this gang stuff with me from the very beginning and never once left my side. I must admit, when Rinoa was alive, I hated you with a passion. But you've proven to be a damn good friend, despite everything I did to you."

Leon was surprised. This was the first time Seifer had ever called him an actual friend. And he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"But there is a specific someone I want you to kill… And I believe that my dagger fits him perfectly in beauty. Be quick, a swift stab to the heart should do. Pretty things deserve pretty deaths, don't you think?"

Leon, though he nodded, felt utterly miserable on the inside. Most people thought he was nothing but a cold stone statue that didn't care about anything, whether it happened to himself or others. But the only reason he did everything Seifer said was to get back at Sephiroth. At least… That's what he told himself.

"Oh, one more thing… I think our little rookie should watch. He needs to know what it feels like to be in a room with a cold-blooded murderer."

Seifer laughed softly and turned on his heel, disappearing down the deserted school hallway. Leon clutched the dagger in his hands tightly, rage that had been building up for years threatening to spill over. Resentment toward Seifer and an even greater anger at himself jabbed painfully at his heart. Because he was a murderer… And that was all he'd ever be.

"Why so down, Leonheart? All that bad karma finally come back to bite you in the ass?"

That voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now. It only added to his already blazing fire, but he kept his mouth shut and tried to ignore them.

"What, no death glares? No lion roars? You just may be losing your touch there, Squall."

…That did it.

"AH!" the blond cried as his head hit the wall with a loud and resounding _crack. _

"Don't you ever call me that again, Strife," Leon said softly in a deadly voice, glaring down into slightly disoriented blue eyes. "Or I'll…"

Cloud shook his head to get rid of the dizziness, but then looked straight back at Leon with a heated glare of his own.

"What? Are you actually gonna kill me this time, instead of going after an innocent girl that had nothing to do with this? Well, fine… There's no objection from this end."

The hand around Cloud's neck loosened, but Leon kept it there.

"No… It didn't have anything to do with you or her. But I wasn't the one who did it, remember?" he said quietly, finally drawing back his hand. "I won't do anything to you as long as you stay out of my way when we're around other people. The only reason I'm even doing this is to get to Sephiroth, not you."

The blond blinked bewilderedly for a moment, then looked down as if he just realized Leon had stopped trying to strangle him.

"But…" Cloud mumbled uncertainly, quite at a loss for how to react. "I'm friends with him. Doesn't that… Make me an enemy?"

Leon glanced at him up and down before shaking his head.

"You don't look like much of a threat. I'll be going now… Tell Sephiroth to start making funeral arrangements."

…

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOT A THREAT'!"

The brunet smirked slightly as the school entrance doors swung shut behind him, muffling Cloud's angry cries.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY!"

And that just as quickly swept away his amusement. Cloud, from the very beginning of this war, had always been reckless in hopes of dying. The teenager asked him several times in the past to kill him, but he had never taken the requests seriously.

"I HATE YOU!"

But now he did.

* * *

AN: Sooooo… How was it? Please, constructive criticize is always welcome. 


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Lion

AN: I want pie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…(sniffle)

Warning, warning! There are mentions of rape (no details) in this chapter! Go forth at your own risk!

* * *

_Chapter 1: Broken Lion_

"Sora!"

Leon turned to Riku sharply, taking in his pale expression and panicked eyes. This boy, this Sora, obviously meant something to him. Hadn't the First District been the place Riku ran away from? It could be possible that…

"You know each other?" Leon asked carefully, looking back and forth between the two.

Riku had his face cradled in his hands, but he gave a short nod. Sora seemed unable to speak, his mouth hanging open just slightly.

"He's my… He's my best friend."

Riku's words were soft, almost inaudible, and wavered with suppressed emotion. Leon let out a long sigh and took the dagger from his back pocket, holding it up to his eyes in contemplation. If he killed him… It would be like killing Riku too. He still remembered the shadows in Cloud's eyes he had seen earlier that day. Would Riku have the same haunted look?

"Okay… This is what we're going to do," Leon spoke suddenly, startling the younger boys. "Come here, kid."

Sora trembled as he stepped forward. Riku jerked when he saw Leon unsheathe the knife, but sat back down when the brunet waved a hand at him to back off. Sora stared at the blade intently as it was brought downward… And swept across Leon's forearm.

"What!" Riku shouted in surprise, moving over to them quickly to try to snatch the dagger away. "What the hell are you doing, Leon!"

Leon pushed Riku to the side with his shoulder and took the knife away from his arm, which was now bleeding freely. He flipped it over onto the clean side and nicked his cheek,chuckling at the nauseous look Sora was giving him.

"Take the dagger to Cloud," he said softly, making Sora jump as he put it in his hand. "Tell him that he owes me for losing blood over you."

Sora blinked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, until Riku grabbed his arm and started to pull him to the door. The platinum-haired boy tossed an explanatory look over his shoulder at Leon before dragging his companion onto the sidewalk, making sure to lock the door on his way out. Confused azure eyes watched Riku as he continued to clutch Sora's arm while they walked.

"Why did he-?" the smaller boy tried to ask, but Riku dug his nails into his elbow to silence him.

"When we get to Thorn," hewhispered in replyto Sora's questioning whine, taking them down another deserted alleyway. "I have some friends there."

Sora bit his lip in apprehension as a pair of brown eyes peered out from one of the apartment buildings they were passing by. Yeah, they definitely couldn't be seen together here… Especially when Sora was supposed to have been killed a few minutes before. He didn't care who Riku's friends were in Thorn, but they had to be better than the Gravers. Although, that Leon guy hadn't seemed so bad… If a little sadistic, Sora recalled with a shudder.

"Bow your head and hold onto me," Riku said as warning before lifting Sora up in a bridal-style manner. "And it wouldn't hurt to act like you're drunk either."

"What!"

Riku hushed him with a small glare, but then put on a casual grin as they came towards the guard. Every district had one stationed at the gates at night (courtesy of the gangs, of course) to make sure that no one from enemy territory was trying to ambush them. Brilliant plan, really -- Except that they usually chose idiots to watch the gates.

"Just taking a _friend _home," Riku told the guard in a husky voice, putting so much suggestion in that one word that it made Sora shiver again. "You don't mind, do you?"

The guard let out a hearty laugh, obviously quite accustomed to Riku using that excuse to get through the gates. The thought made Sora wrinkle his nose in fleeting jealously.

"Of course not, Riku, my boy! Can't very well let Seifer catch you with the enemy in your bed, can we?" the man chortled in such an obnoxious way that Riku's eyebrow twitched impatiently. "Go on through!"

With a forced grateful smile, Riku slipped past him and pressed down the head of the boy in his arms to hide his face. Once they were a good distance away, he set Sora back on his feet outside a shadowy store and peeked through a gap in the curtains.

"Did you have to do that?" Sora asked, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively. "You know I hate it when you do that, right?"

"Do what?"

Riku wasn't even really paying attention, his focus completely on figuring out if there was someone on the other side of the window.

"Are you listening to me?"

The older boy turned to him with a raised eyebrow, as if to say 'What do you think?'.

"Gah! You are so infuriating!" Sora grumbled to himself, for Riku had gone back to the window. "Every time I try to tell you this, you _never _pay any attention!"

Riku let out a breath that could have been a sigh or a sound of discovery. Apparently he found what he was looking for on the glass pane and tapped its frame, straining his ears for a hollow spot. After some thorough searching (he spotted the outline it), he found the secret compartment and slid the wood block away, sticking his hand in.

"Riku? Damn it, you still aren't listening!"

When he took his hand out, there was a small brass key in between his fingers. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he shifted over to Sora, who was still ranting about his selective deafness.

"Maybe I don't pay attention because I don't want to hear it," he said smugly, pushing the key into the lock and turning it with a faint _click. _"Maybe because there's something much more _pleasant _I would rather be hearing…"

Sora stared at him astonishedly, putting his hands on his hips.

"I just about got killed and you're thinking about sex?" he questioned in amazement, rolling his eyes at the sky. "God help me for choosing _you _as my boyfriend."

Riku chuckled at his bitchy behavior, taking Sora by the wrist to pull him over the threshold. The small brunet frowned, but let him guide him through the shop/tavern. One of the doors down the hall was slightly ajar, a note attached to the knob.

"It's a bit small, but this is the only soundproof room we've got…" Riku read the slip of paper in amusement, shaking his head. "Yuffie, you little brat."

Sora decided not to ask, staying silent when Riku tugged him into the bedroom.

"Come on, Sora… I'll make you forget all about that little episode back there."

* * *

Leon didn't dwell too long on the way his roommate and the kid seemed too close for their safety, instead thinking about how he was going to stage this to look like there was a struggle. So far he had messed up his clothes and hair, tipped over the lamp by the couch, and scattered a couple cushions around the room (which, he noticed with distaste, made it seem like he'd had sex with someone instead of fought with them). He still wasn't sure that Seifer would believe him, though.

"Squall?"

_Speak of the devil _Leon thought dryly, turning to the blond with an easily formulated haggard glint in his eye. He really was tired and wanted to sleep as soon as Seifer knew what happened.. The fabricated version, anyway.

"He got away…" he murmured shamefully, his gaze dropping to the ground in a practiced façade of guilt. "I'm sorry, Seifer, but he took it. He took the dagger."

"You think I'm worried about the dagger?" Seifer growled softly, clenching and unclenching his hands in anger. "He hurt you! That's what I'm more pissed off about!"

Leon froze as he kept his eyes glued to the floor, startled at the comment. He hadn't expected that particular reaction… But it still worked.

"I'm fine… But Riku-- he was taken…"

Seifer gave an uninterested 'humph' as realization flashed in his eyes, walking over to closer examine the gash on the brunet's cheek.

"That kid was a punk… 'Sides, now I have you all to myself," he sneered, grabbing Leon's chin roughly. "Let the brat have his fun… But I'll have to punish you for lying to me."

_Fuck… _

Leon very rarely ever cursed, not even in his mind. But on this particular occasion, however, he congratulated himself for not uttering the word out loud. With most people, he would have pushed them away by now and made sure that they couldn't get back up again. Seifer, the damn bastard that he was, definitely didn't fall into the category of 'most people'. Which was why he was absolutely helpless to do anything when the tall blond pinned him to the wall, a smirk that rivaled Leon's stretching across his lips.

"Let's see if you'll disobey me again after I'm through with you…"

And as the night went on, Leon felt his heart quiver as another crack was added to his steadily growing collection. He just wondered how long it would take before he finally gave in and let it shatter._

* * *

_

AN: …(starts crying)

Sora: What's wrong, Miss Author Lady?

FDOS: I can't believe I wrote that. I really didn't mean to write that… It was originally Cloud who was supposed to be raped!

Cloud: But the pairings said one-sided Sephiroth/Cloud. You still can have me be raped.

Sora: You _want _to be raped?

Cloud: Not particularly… But I'm just trying to make her feel better.

FDOS & Leon: SHUT UP!

Sora & Cloud: Touchy….

FDOS: Sorry about the shortness. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.(runs off crying again)

Leon: You are completely insensitive, you know that?

Cloud: This coming from you... I'm not taking that statement seriously.

Leon: …True.


	3. Chapter 2: Pacing Wolf

AN: Yay, reviews! I can't believe I got that quick of a response…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games. Whoopee.

Warnings would be suicidal thoughts and Sephiroth's momentary jack-assness. This is Cloud's chapter, peoples! Oh, and it's the afternoon after Riku and Sora go to Thorn, just so you know. Sorry about the shortness of my chapters...

* * *

_Chapter 2: Pacing Wolf_

Cloud Strife was many things. Loyal? Sure. An actor? Oh, yeah. Suicidal? Most definitely. But if there was one emotion in his complex web of a brain that had decided it didn't want to bother, it was undoubtedly… Patience.

"Where the _hell _is he!"

Sephiroth watched as Cloud paced circles around the parlor, getting increasingly dizzy at each passing lap. The blond had an almost crazed look about him, hands threaded through his spiky hair and breathing in short gasps. The older silver-haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and waited out his best friend's wave of hysterics. Cloud always made a big deal of things when it came to Sora, and Sephiroth would have been worried about that if he didn't already know that the two had a strictly platonic relationship.

"Cloud," he said calmly, attempting to catch his attention.

"He should be back by now! I knew we shouldn't have sent him!"

Sephiroth's eye twitched in annoyance.

"_Cloud,_" he tried again, putting more force behind the name.

"What if they killed him? What if this is another way to-"

"CLOUD!" he finally yelled, stepping into the blond's pacing pathway.

Cloud stumbled backward a bit to avoid crashing into him, but his breathing started to shallow out. Sephiroth reached up to tug at a stray spike, a rare smile settling on his lips.

"There, just relax… I'm sure Sora's fine. He has Riku to protect him, right?"

Cloud shut his eyes, calming down when he realized that Sephiroth was right. He had seen first-hand how much Riku loved Sora. Nothing would ever happen to him under the aqua-eyed boy's care. But what could possibly be taking them so long?

"Sephiroth!"

Both Sephiroth and Cloud turned to the door, where a blond was panting and holding out a cell phone.

"Yuffie… Riku and Sora…" was all the boy could manage, trying to catch his breath.

"You didn't have to run, Tidus," Sephiroth mused, taking the phone from his hand. "But thank you, anyway."

Tidus gave a short nod and scurried off once again. Sephiroth just shook his head and put the phone to his ear.

"SEPH!" Yuffie's chipper voice shrieked, making him groan in discomfort. "Don't worry about Sora! He and Riku are on their way!"

Sephiroth tapped the side of his head to make sure he still had his hearing.

"Thanks, Yuffie…"

"Oh, and they also said something about Sq-" the girl started to say, but Cloud snatched the phone away and snapped it shut before she could finish.

"And that's enough of her for one day," Cloud said quickly, putting the phone in his pocket. "At least we know they're safe."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest again in hopes to intimidate. But Cloud looked away, determined to keep his mouth shut.

"What name was she about to say?" he asked suspiciously, pulling on Cloud's shirt to get him to face him again. "Was it Leonheart? Does he know about Riku and Sora?"

Cloud stayed silent, but his eyes darted to the floor.

"Did you tell him about them?"

"No!" he finally answered, backing away from Sephiroth. "He must have found out on his own!"

"Why did he let them go?"

"Because he's a nice guy…?" Cloud replied nervously, giving a weak smile.

Sephiroth was not amused.

"I can understand Riku and Sora being together… But Leonhart, Cloud?"

A faint blush spread across Cloud's cheeks, hardly noticeable. But Sephiroth still caught it, and he let out a low growl. No one touched Cloud but him.

"We don't have a relationship!" the blond said hastily when he saw how angry Sephiroth was. "But he did promise that he wouldn't hurt me, as long as I stay out of his way when we're in public… And maybe not killing Sora was a way of proving that promise?"

Sephiroth was still glaring at him and Cloud had a feeling that he didn't approve at all. The taller boy grabbed the collar of Cloud's shirt, tugging him foreward so that their noses were almost touching.

"I don't care what that bastard promised you, Cloud. The next time I find out you've been alone with him and there isn't a knife stuck in his back, I'm killing him myself and then coming after you. I gave you this assignment four months ago and I expect it to be done by the end of this week! Do you understand?"

Cloud stared at him, his blue eyes turning dull as he nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

"CLOUD!" Sora's cheerful voice echoed through the halls. "WE'RE BAAACK!" 

Cloud sighed and pushed a pillow over his face. Too bad the maids kept a close watch on him… Although asphyxiation(1) wasn't his ideal choice of death.

"Stop that!"

The pillow was suddenly wrenched from his hands and he came face-to-face with a very pissed off Sora.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself!" Cloud told him honestly, grabbing another pillow to lie back down on. "I want someone else to do it…"

Sora shook his head sadly, plopping down at the end of Cloud's bed.

"This guy named Leon helped us out by staging that I escaped with Riku," he said to break the tense silence, pulling Seifer's dagger from his pocket. "He wanted me to give this to you and say that you owed him for losing blood over me."

"He what…?" Cloud breathed, his mouth falling open just slightly when he saw the bloodstain.

As the shock subsided an unexpected smile twitched at the corners of Cloud's lips, and he laughed, which caused Sora to silently question his sanity.

"Thanks for keeping your promise, Leon."

Sora raised his eyebrows with interest.

"What promise?" he questioned teasingly, propping his his elbows on Cloud's thighs. "There something going on between you two that you forgot to mention to me?"

Cloud curled his legs up to get away from the boy, folding his arms across his knees stubbornly.

"We're not in a relationship. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Sora snickered behind his hand at the childish tone.

"Stop whining, Cloud. You're starting to sound like me."

Cloud rolled his eyes and snorted, lightly smacking Sora on the side of the head.

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, right?" he asked derisively, smirking when Sora whimpered at being hit. "Sissy…"

Sora rubbed at his abused head, pouting irately before breaking into a grin.

"That's the Cloud I know! A sarcastic jerk, who abuses his- OW!"

Cloud arched his back against the headboard, totally ignoring the curses coming from the bottom of his bed. He was completely exhausted after worrying about Sora and Leon all day and now he just wanted to sleep. Falling asleep sitting up sounded pretty good right now…

"Cloud! It's only three o'clock!"

Sora shouted in surprise as an alarm clock came flying at his face, dodging just in time to avoid it.

"What's your problem today?" the younger boy muttered quietly, stalking from the bedroom. "Grumpy-puss…"

Cloud bit back a laugh at that, not really concerned with how Sora felt at the moment. The thing that had been really plaguing his mind the last few hours was what he was going to do about the 'Leon Problem', as he had officially dubbed it. Sephiroth made it clear that the co-leader of Graver had to be killed by Cloud (within the week, no less), or they would both suffer. Best friends or not, Cloud knew that he was dead serious. And he would have been perfectly happy to murder a Graver member… Only, this was Leon. This was _Squall. _A boy that Cloud had played with on the playground jungle gym once upon a time. But it was just his luck that Leon had gotten into an accident and all the memories from ten-years-old and back faded away to black.

_Cloud fidgeted in his mother's lap anxiously, trying to look over the heads of the many nurses crowded around his best friend. They had been doing tests and mumbling to each other for almost an hour now and he still wasn't allowed to know what was wrong or what had happened. His mother absolutely refused to say anything no matter how much he asked, and Squall's parents wouldn't even acknowledge his presence._

"_He's waking up!" one of the female nurses said, smiling at the vistors. _

_Cloud jumped down quickly, scrambling over to the bed as fast ashe could. With an excited thrill of relief, he noticed that the brunet's eyelids were slowly fliuttering open and stormy grey eyes met his. _

"_Squall?" Cloud asked cautiously, putting a hand on the boy's forehead. "Are you okay?"_

_Squall blinked at him, reaching up to bat Cloud's hand away. He frowned._

"_Who are you?"_

_Cloud felt like the floor had suddenly been ripped out from under his feet. _

"_What do you mean? I'm Cloud, your best friend!"_

_Squall just tilted his head to the side and shook it, not recognizing him at all. Cloud tried to grab his wrist, wanting him to listen, to remember, but he pulled away and his frown grew deeper. _

"_I'm sorry, kid, but I don't know you."_

That had been one of the most upsetting moments of his life. The first of his long list of reasons for wanting to die. When he got home later on, all he could do was burry his head in the blankets and cry, his mother whispering comforts as she rubbed soothing circles along his back. The only coherent thought he could remember of that night was-

_I don't care if we're never friends again, but I will make him remember me… No matter what it takes._

* * *

AN: Poor Cloud… So, now you know the history behind Leon and Cloud! Are ya happy? If so, drop me a review! 

Notes: The (1) note- In case you didn't know, this word means to die of not being able to breath (like being smothered, choking, drowning). Another note- Thorn and Jenova have formed an alliance and no one from Graver knows this but Riku.


	4. Chapter 3: Because Lions Are Kings

AN: I got bored and beat KH 2 again... Man, now I wish I hadn't beat it so fast. I have nothing to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games. Ho-hum.

Sora: You're writing. That's something to do.

FDOS: (sigh) Yeah, I guess you're right... Anyway, I'm in the mood for a Leon chapter! As you can tell, I'm going back and forth between the two (although I may do one of them twice, depending on what's happening in the story). From now on Riku and Sora won't have much screen time unless it's in relation to Leon and Cloud. But fear not, RS fans! I will (eventually) have side stories! Oh, and it's Saturday... Just so you won't wonder why they're not in school.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Because Lions Are Kings_

Leon, despite not being able to move without cringing, went about his normal business the next day. First, he had to check on the market place to make sure everyone was stationed where they were supposed to be. Then it was on to the gates for reports on who had come and gone during the night (Leon snorted when the guard told him about Riku). And finally, the one item on his list he absolutely despised, was training. Whoever the hell thought Leon could handle a bunch of insubordinate rookies without trying to slit their throats open was an idiot. Oh, yeah, that was Seifer.

"Zell..." Leon scolded for the fifth time that session, the tip of his Gunblade hovering just above the blond boy's neck. "How many times do I have to say it? Focus when you're fighting!"

Another boy that had been watching them fight stepped forward, putting a hand on his hip.

"Go easy on him, Squall. He's had a rough day."

Leon sent a glare at the boy that could have made a mountain get up and run off.

"Shut up, Irvine. This isn't your fight," he snapped, turning back to Zell with a sneer. "Besides, his day couldn't be any worse than mine."

Leon slung the Gunblade over his shoulder, kicking the wheezing blond that was sprawled across the floor.

"Get up. We'll continue tomorrow."

Zell gave him a fearful look before scrambling to his feet and running out of the room.

"What's got you so bothered there, huh?" Irvine asked, taking off his hat as he moved into a fighting stance.

A growl started to rumble in the back of Leon's throat and he pounced, knocking Irvine against the wall with one sweep of his blade.

"I'm not _bothered_ by anything," he answered crossly, pressing the flat part of the Gunblade against Irvine's chest. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Geez, lightn' up…" Irvine mumbled uncomfortably, trying to shift away from him. "You don't have to act like you got a stick up your ass…"

And from then on during Irvine's training session, he realized that making that comment was like signing his own death certificate. Leon nearly decapitated him three times and by the end of the fight his legs were ready to give out. The brunet generally went easy on the trainees, but today he had shown Irvine what he was really like when he fought.

"The session's over," Leon said smugly, smirking down at him.

And Irvine felt lucky that he had come out alive.

* * *

As far as Leon remember, which wasn't much, he had always lived in the Third District. But there were times when someone from Jenova would give him this _look. _It was a sad look, like they had lost something. Most of the time, it was Cloud. And not knowing anything about his younger years made him wonder… What would it have been like if he hadn't lost his memory?

Would he have different friends? Would he be here, in Graver? Every night he tossed and turned, endless questions running through his mind. His parents weren't any help… They refused to tell him anything about his childhood, except that his name was Squall and that they were his mom and dad. But there was someone in the back of his mind, someone very important that he was still trying to remember. And Cloud giving him those looks made him believe that it was him and there was nothing better that Leon wanted to do than ask the blond. Unfortunately though, that would never happen. Not until the war was over, at least.

The accident, Leon recalled, was a hit and run. This was all he could manage to drag out of the neighbors when he asked them. But for some reason, that didn't seem right… He may have amnesia, but he could still remember a car door opening and someone checking his pulse. There was also a faint screaming, a young boy's voice in the backround…

"_What did you do to Squall!"_

The thing that frightened Leon however, was how upset he had felt when he heard the boy's cries and the fact that there was nothing he could do to comfort him. He wanted to stop the tears that had fallen on his face after the boy grabbed his hand. He wanted to make him laugh… Because whenever he caught a glimpse of the boy in his subconscious, he was almost always laughing. It was a beautiful sound, light and heart-warming, and Leon would die happy if he could hear it again. Just one time…

"_Why are you always so grumpy, Squall?"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hee! You sound like a mean old lion!"_

But for now, Leon would settle for his dreams.

"_I do not sound like a lion!" seven-year-old Squall huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Take it back!"_

_The blond boy sitting beside him stuck out his tongue, grinning at the growl he received in response._

"_See? Grumpy! Old! Lion!" he giggled, pointing a finger at Squall. _

"_I'm a kid, not a lion. Lion live in zoos."_

_The boy mirrored Squall's position as he turned to pout at him._

"_Not all lions live in zoos… There are wild ones! And I was just comparing you to a lion! Can't you take a joke, Squall?"_

_Squall frowned and reached over to pull at the boy's hair, who let out a pained squeak._

"_Hey! Stop it!" he shouted, trying to pry Squall's hand away. "I'm sorry!"_

_Squall tugged it again, this time pulling him forward to look him in the eye._

"_Don't call me a lion," he said quietly, letting go and gently smoothing out the strands. "You stupid wolf."_

_The boy smiled as Squall continued to pat the top of his head, but then he realized…_

"_No fair! Why do you get to call me that, when I can't call you lion?"_

_Squall buried his face in the boy's shoulder, a smirk creeping onto his lips._

"_Because lions are kings, that's why. But you can be my pet wolf."_

Leon had been so different back then. But if that boy really was Cloud, he had changed too. Although, he didn't really care if they weren't the same anymore… He just wanted his wolf back.

* * *

AN: Man, that was… Mediocre. Sloppy. Not my best work. And unbelievably short, as usual. But oh, well. It'll have to do… Reviews will be greatly appreciated! 


	5. Chapter 4: Wolves Don't Cry

AN: I'm playing Final Fantasy 7 again and Sephiroth killed me… Again. How the hell I managed to beat him last time, I'll never know… But I'm happy, because I've watched Advent Children so many times that my eyes burn! YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games. I also don't own the poem in this chapter, for it belongs to William Carlos Williams. Freaky name, I know…0.o

Notes for chapter: The religion used in this story will be related to the religion in Final Fantasy 10. Cloud has a very pessimistic view on life (which really isn't that surprising, considering the whole 'I want to die' thing). He doesn't (fully) trust anyone except Sora, Yuna, Paine, Leon, and, in a strange way, Sephiroth. His feelings on Riku are less than civil, even though he knows that Sora and he love each other.And yes, there is magic in this story! I think I got everything…

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Wolves Don't Cry_

Cloud felt miserable when he woke up Sunday morning, squinting his eyes against the harsh sunlight. He needed to remember that… Always close the curtains before you go to sleep. He didn't particularly like the sun in the first place and was constantly accused of being a vampire when he refused to leave the house. Truth was, he just hated it. The cool temperature of the Headquarters' library felt much better to his sensitive skin. He'd try to tell people this, but no one really cared. All they wanted was for him to help with something or other. But he wasn't a damn mule, which most of them tended to forget.

The library was where he spent most of his time these days. It was quiet, peaceful, and scattered with healers and different types of mages. His favorite by far had to be Yuna, one of the best cross mages of the district. These types were healers, but also had attack magic. Cross mages depended on the Gods to give them strength for magic and were generally used as shields during battle, while the other fighters recovered. Most of them boasted, saying that without them the warriors would die. Even though that was true, Cloud had always found them too egotistical. But Yuna was a totally different story all together.

She had a soft aura about her, one that would soothe you if you happened to be in the same room. And with her gentle aura, came a quiet beauty. She had a lovely face, but not one that would make a passerby stop in their tracks. If you stay around her long enough, however, you realize just how stunning she actually is. Her personality contributed to this, of course, kind-hearted but nowhere near soft-spoken. She told you if there was something on her mind, in a way that didn't make it seem like she was complaining. Cloud was completely fascinated the first time he met her, and now they were close friends, her occasionally trying to teach him magic.

"Good morning, Cloud," Yuna greeted softly as he walked in, glancing up from a book she was studying. "Shouldn't you be at the temple?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, dropping down heavily in the seat across from her. He never cared much for religion.

"Shouldn't you?" he sent back at her, carelessly flipping open a random book. "You _are _a summoner, after all."

Yuna tilted her head to the side with a forlorn smile, watching him scowl as he scanned the pages.

"Why does everything have to be about the Gods?" he said foully, snapping the book shut in frustration. "I could care less about them…"

The honey-haired girl propped her chin on her hand and let out a sigh.

"You may not care about them, Cloud, but they care about you. And I'm not in temple because I have to study. We're going to attack Graver's south gate this evening."

That caught Cloud's attention.

"What?" he snapped, leaning forward in surprise. "Why did no one tell me about this?"

Yuna sent a fleeting glance around the room to make sure no one was listening in.

"Sephiroth doesn't feel he can trust you anymore," she whispered desolately, searching his eyes. "What have you done to anger him?"

Cloud turned away from her, clenching his hands into fists. Sephiroth wanted to play that game, huh?

"I have… an ally in Graver that's very high up."

Yuna's expression shifted into a small smile and she reached out to put her hand over his. He looked up, startled.

"Squall knows, Cloud. And he misses you."

Cloud shook his head, sure that he hadn't heard right. It couldn't be possible that Leon knew… And how did Yuna figure out that it was him anyway?

"Your aura told me," she replied to his unspoken question, freaking him out even more. "It turns bright red whenever you think about him."

Bright red? Cloud buried his face his arms, hoping that Yuna didn't catch the blush. Bright red, when associated with auras, symbolized love. The girl giggled quietly at his behavior.

"It's alright, Cloud. You've loved him since the very beginning."

The very beginning… That day, twelve years ago, when he convinced his father to take him to the training grounds with him. He had been excited that his dad finally trusted him enough to play with the other children. And as he looked around to find a formidable opponent (for he had been taught to fight since he could walk), a certain boy with long chestnut locks was training silently in the corner. He was fighting an invisible target, none of the other kids daring to ask for a spar, and moved with such grace for his age that Cloud was struck speechless. _He _was the one.

But when he approached the strange boy, all he could do was watch. Interrupting would have been a sin. He just stood there and stared as the boy continued to struggle with the nonexistent opponent, mesmerized by his fluid movements. It took all of five minutes before it all stopped and Cloud had jumped when the boy spun around, hitting him squarely in the ribs.

"_You've been standing there forever… Are you going to challenge me, or what?"_

And despite the annoyance laced with those words, there had also been amusement. Cloud decided then that he liked the sound of the boy's voice. They sparred each other for the rest of the hour, neither one knowing who had the upper hand. When Cloud's father came looking for him, they had both collapsed from exhaustion on the floor.

"_My name's Squall… We should do this again sometime."_

The boy, Squall, faded away into the crowd of children as Cloud was pulled through the exit. His dad laughed at the disappointed look on his face and promised that they would come again. Every week they went and everyday the boy was waiting in the corner, his wooden sword laying across his legs. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a meditative trance, but he'd open them as soon as Cloud walked through the door, as if he could sense his presence.

He was very mature for a five-year-old, Cloud once found himself thinking, but was always interesting to talk with. He would patiently listen to Cloud's stories, only ever speaking when the blond looked at him expectantly. And he always knew what to say. At the young age of four, Cloud didn't understand what love really was. But looking back now, he knew that he had fallen for Squall the first time he saw him, spinning and slashing at that imaginary enemy. He blinked and tried to clear his head, Yuna still smiling when he focused on her again.

"See?" she asked playfully, patting his hand. "I'm not always right, but I think I hit that one dead on."

Cloud leaned back in his chair, still a bit uncomfortable about saying it aloud. But this was Yuna, someone that he completely trusted, and a minuscule smirk twitched at his lips.

"Yeah… You did."

* * *

A large congregation had gathered in the temple today, chattering and moving about while they waited for the High Summoner to arrive and give the service. Some were already praying at the altars set beneath the statues around the circled room, and Cloud knew from experience that those were the only people who really cared about the Gods. The others were just here for social reasons, to find out what was happening within the district. Even the High Summoner knew that their presence wasn't sincere, but he did the usual ceremony like always, silently sending up prayers that these callous people would not be punish after death. Cloud, on the other hand, thought it was useless. The sins that ran thick through this town could never be forgiven.

"Cloud?"

He turned quickly to the old man, the summoner, and bowed in polite respect. Merlin chuckled at the gesture, waving a hand to tell him that it wasn't necessary.

"I just noticed that your aura seemed troubled," he murmured in his wheezy voice, putting a gnarled hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You may not believe there is hope for these other people, and you might be right, but you feel guilty for the things you've done. That is the first step to forgiveness."

Cloud pulled away from the man, suppressing the urge to let out a snort. If only Merlin knew what things were really like in this town…

"You will be forgiven, my boy, for you have never truly and whole-heartedly sinned."

Something in his heart wrenched at that, like a blade twisting deep within his chest. Cloud gave a weak smile and a small wave good-bye before darting to the doors, wincing as they slammed loudly behind him. He leaned against the frame, a miserable groan falling from his lips as he slid to the ground and lightly banged his head on the door.

"I hate temple…" he breathed, curling his fingers into his already mussed hair. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate-"

"_She sits _

_with__ tears on _

_her cheek _

_her cheek on _

_her hand _

_the child_

_in her lap _

_his nose_

_pressed _

_to the glass._

Why is the young woman crying?"

Cloud closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up with a sound of relief. A girl with gray-ish short hair and ruby orbs stared back at him from where she was perched on the temple roof. She was wearing her usual attire, he noticed with a chuckle, leather and chains and those big ass combat boots. Paine was one of his favorite people, right next on the list to Yuna, and happened to be a warrior.

"Hello, Paine," he said contentedly, but his mood quickly changed. "The young woman is sitting by the window, waiting for her love to return home. Her child is still hopeful, but she knows it is useless. She cries tears, tears of sadness that she'll never see him again, and of bitterness that she's too afraid to seek him herself. And now she is condemned to forever wait by the windowsill…"

Paine, in a rare show of concern, jumped down to sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"You're thinking of Leon again, aren't you?" she questioned in a worried, but stern tone. "He'll never come unless you tell him, Cloud. He's the type of person that won't do anything about a problem until it's staring him in the face."

Cloud tucked his head in the crook of her neck, the corners of his eyes prickling as he held back tears.

"But he always knew what to do when that problem came up… I could never do that."

Paine ruffled his spikes gently, trying to think of something comforting to say. She had never been good at these types of things.

"Okay," she muttered in exasperation, pulling him away from her. "I can't take this sensitive stuff… Tell the bastard already!"

Cloud rubbed at his eyes feverishly, the urge to cry coming twice as strong at her words.

"_Stop crying!"_

He jerked forward, the voice in the back of his head sounding oddly like Squall's.

"_I said stop crying, damn it!"_

Cloud calmed down when he realized that it was just a memory floating to the surface. It was the first time he ever cried in front of Squall… And the brunet hadn't taken it well at all.

"_Stop it! Wolves don't cry!"_

He reached up to brush the tears away, taking a deep breath. They slowly began to stop and Paine let out a sarcastic "finally!". Cloud shouldn't cry over something this stupid. He knew he was stronger than that. Squall knew he was stronger, which was why he yelled at him back then. Paine gave him a questioning look when he suddenly stood up, but he walked away without giving an explanation.

The coffee shop sounded good right about now… He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since he woke up. Cloud watched silently as children giggled, running around the street and bouncing a ball back and forth. It was against the law to drive a car in this town since the accident and he felt better knowing that nothing like that would ever happen again. But it still didn't change that Leon didn't remember him.

"What are you moping about?" a voice drawled blithely when he reached the shop, aqua eyes looking on with disinterest. "Sora's all worried now and won't leave the house because of you."

Cloud froze momentarily as he glared at the silver-haired boy, his fingers curling up in a strangling motion. He, from the day the young brunet brought him home, had always despised Sora's boyfriend.

"It's not your business, _Riku_," he hissed unpleasantly, sitting as far from the boy as he could. "Just because Sora cares about someone else every once in awhile, doesn't mean you have to be hostile."

Riku arched an eyebrow in unspoken challenge.

"Who's being hostile?"

Cloud felt his hand twitch as he resisted the urge to stab him with his fork. A waitress strutted over before he could snap something back and he narrowed his eyes at her, putting an end to any flirtatious comment she had clearly been planning to say.

"Um, what will you have, sir?" she asked nervously, shifting under his gaze.

He quickly skimmed the menu before ordering his usual, coffee with two french vanilla creamers and a croissant. She nodded, scribbling it down, and shot off to the kitchen to escape his distasteful mood. Cloud felt just marginally sorry for her, knowing that none of this was her fault. But he couldn't pick a fight with Riku… Sora would undoubtedly get upset that his two favorite people in the world didn't get along. So he and Riku were stuck with pretending to like each other whenever the spunky teenager was around, no matter how much they were grimacing on the inside. But if it meant that Cloud could see that bright grin on Sora's face, playing pretend was worth it. And he knew, even though he absolutely hated the prospect, that Riku felt the same. This was the only reason that they hadn't killed each other by now.

"Are you going back to Graver to tell them about the ambush?" Cloud inquired casually, throwing a glance at the boy in the back.

Riku scoffed as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Of course not! The next time I try to step foot in that place, I'll be gunned down on the spot!"

Cloud growled in his mind. That was all Riku cared about? The blond raised a hand for the waitress to stop when she started to bring him his coffee.

"Can I have my order to go, please? The atmosphere doesn't really suit my tastes…"

He decided right then that Sundays should definitely not be holy, because they were-

CRASH!

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I'll clean that up right away!"

_Hell._

* * *

AN: And I still don't really have a story line… Damn, and the chapters aren't gettin' any longer! Reviews would be niiiice… Hee, hee!


	6. Chapter 5: Ruthless Lion

AN: Okay… Sorry about not updating. I kinda got grounded for having bad grades (in everything except English, actually). And then my cousins came over for a week and I had to baby sit them… Meh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games.

Notes: Leon is a bastard sometimes, but he has his good moments… Just remember that. Be warned: a character dies in this chapter! And did you notice that every chapter has either the word lion or wolf in it? Good, 'cause that's how it's supposed to be! Oh, and next chapter will be a Riku/Sora side story, so you guys that are missing them… They will have the spotlight soon!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Ruthless Lion_

"Sir?"

Leon let out something close to a snarl, spinning around to glare holes into Zell's forehead. Today had not been a good day… Seifer decided he wanted a fuck at one in the morning, he had spilled his tea all over his favorite shirt, the townspeople were being bitches, and now that blond idiot was back to make it worse. But what could possibly be worse than this?

"You're wanted to lead our front line in battle today, sir. The Jenovas plan to attack the south gate… And Sephiroth himself is commanding them this time."

Correction… This was the worst possible thing that could happen.

"What about the co-leader?" came tumbling out of Leon's mouth before he could stop it.

Zell gave him a confused look and Leon bit down on his tongue. _Damn it! You're such an idiot!_

"We don't have any record of that… But I heard a rumor that Sephiroth didn't even inform him of the attack and he's pissed about it," Zell offered to him cautiously, taking a step backward. "So, he may be there."

Leon ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, debating on whether or not he should tell Seifer to fight them himself. He didn't want to go if his wolf was there. However, Seifer was already ticked off at him enough. But why should he care if Seifer got mad? Why should he care about him at all?

"…Unlock the weapons cabinet."

Zell seemed at bit surprised and hesitated before nodding, scampering down the hall to the Graver weapons room. The Cabinet contained their most high-tech and accurate stealth weapons, including a small death laser that was disguised as an oriet pen. The reason that this particular item crossed Zell's mind as he took out his ring of keys is that whenever Leon asked him to open the cabinet, what he really meant was 'bring me the pen'. The blond shuddered at the memory when Leon last used it. That poor congressman didn't even get to finish his speech about banning weapons. _What's he up to this time? _Zell thought to himself curiously. _Whatever it is, it'll be big. _Leon was widely known for killing off major threats to the Gravers and for never getting caught. But how could you possibly tell who the murderer was when the weapon is invisible?

* * *

"You want me to send you on a hostage mission." 

It wasn't a question, really. More like a disbelieving repatition. Either way, Leon could tell that Seifer was _not _happy.

"I need to do this," Leon said quietly, head bowed so that his bangs fell across his eyes.

Seifer lifted the brunet's chin up, his expression softening just a fraction when he saw that Leon was trying to keep back tears.

"Why?"

Leon finally met Seifer's gaze, pain and sadness reflecting back at the blond. One tear make its way down his cheek and Seifer clenched his hand to keep from wiping it away. Leon was his toy, not his lover, damn it! The only person he had ever loved was Rinoa!

"It'll m-make you happy if I k-kill him," Leon answered shakily, reaching up to put his hand over Seifer's. "And you'll stop h-hurting me so much… Will y-you stop hurting m-me if I do this? Will you… Love me, Seifer?"

Seifer stared at him blankly, his mind in overload. Leon liked him? Shit! _Do I say I love him back? I don't know what I'm feeling right now!_

"Yes, Squall… I will."

Leon let Seifer see a rare smile, one that had been burried since Rinoa died, and laced his fingers behind the taller boy's neck.

Seifer cursed mentally when he felt something in his stomach flutter.

And Leon smirked into his shoulder, pressing the button on the pen he had against Seifer's skull.

"I don't really care whether I have your permission or not… But I have some things to take care of," he chuckled, pushing Seifer so that he toppled to the floor. "See you at the funeral, _dear._"

And with that, Leon slid out the door, leaving Seifer to be found by the unfortunate maid who would stop by to do her daily tidying of the room. Her scream would signal the trainees down the hall, causing them the scramble over to investigate. And the Gravers would discover the sad news that their leader was dead. Well, except for Zell. He had collapsed on the way there, temporarily unconscious by the poison that had been slipped into his lunch. Graver experienced a great lose that day… But Leon was just getting started.

"SEIFER IS DEAD!" a boy yelled as he slammed open Leon's bedroom door.

Leon glanced up from the book he had been 'reading' to give the young boy a skeptical look.

"Really, Roxas, do you always have to be this loud when your delusions get the best of you?" he inquired wearily, taking off and folding his reading glasses.

Roxas face flushed red for a second in embarrassment, but then his anger started to flare.

"They're not delusions! They're visions! I'm telling the truth and I know who killed him!" he bellowed back at him, pointing an accusatory finger. "And I'll tell everyone if you don't stop teasing me!"

Leon rolled his eyes at the crazy blond. It wasn't that he didn't believe Roxas had a gift… That was evident from the day he could talk. But the kid had a tendancy to fabricate stories so that things went his way, which was also evident from the day he could talk. And Leon knew that if Roxas tried to tell anyone, he'd get the same response that he was about to give him.

"Quit fooling around, Roxas. If Seifer really is dead, we need to be worrying about the funeral and the mourning ceremonies. There'll be plenty of time to catch the killer later."

Roxas's eyes flashed and he waved his arms wildly, trying to sputter a protest. It was no wonder why some people thought he was totally insane.

"But _you _did it, damn it! How could you? He was our leader, your _friend! _Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Roxas hissed angrily, stomping his feet. "How could you do that to a _friend?_"

Leon stayed silent for a long moment, a smirk settling in place as he leaned forward.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with Axel."

The blond froze and Leon almost thought his breath had stopped. This was cruel, he knew, but Roxas had to understand why he did it. He had to understand so he would keep his mouth shut. Axel had been to Roxas what Seifer had been to him. An enemy, a friend, a tormenter, and a victim to a heartbroken and gruesome death by someone they thought would never disobey them. Leon could see the wheels turning in Roxas's head, could see him putting the pieces together, and the boy put a hand over his mouth to stiffle the gasp.

"Oh, God! He- you- Man, I'm so sorry!"

_Everyone's always sorry, but 'sorry' doesn't help anything, _Leon thought bitterly, but he knew that Roxas actually meant it. Roxas understood, in part, what he had gone through.

"It's alright, Rox. Just don't tell, okay?" he asked, already knowing that he wouldn't. "No one can find out."

"Of course! I told my neighbor, Namine, and she blabed to all the adults, thinking it would help me… But it only made it worse. I promise I won't tell, Mr. President!"

Leon bit back a laugh at the nickname. Whenever Roxas was given an order by Seifer, he would always say, "Right away, Mr. President!" just to annoy the hell out of him. Leon guessed that the witty blond would drive him nuts now that he was the leader, but that was fine with him. There wasn't much sanity left anyway.

"Hey, kid, how about helping me out a little?" Leon said suddenly, an idea popping into his mind.

"Sure, no problem."

Leon looked down at the letter on his desk he had written in the dead of night, nodding as he read it over. He carefully rolled it up and searched his desk for a string to keep it shut. Once he had the last knot tied, the letter was placed in Roxas's outstrenched hand.

"I need to deal with this mess, but in the meantime, what would say to a trip to Jenova?"

Roxas stared at the important looking document, a grin lighting up his usually netrual or angered face.

"I'd say… Hell, yeah!"

* * *

AN: Short. Blunt. To the point. That's what this chapter was. BLAH. Reviews would be greatly ap-… Aw, never mind. 


	7. Interlude 1: Stormy Sky

AN: Hey, hey! I'm back and ready for an interlude! Riku and Sora time (with a few guest appearances)!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games.

Notes: Yes, Seifer is dead. Deal with it. In reality, I think he's awesome. And the shortness never ends, sorry.

ON WITH THE SIDE STORY!

* * *

_Interlude 1: Stormy Sky_

"You are not fighting."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"_Yes, _I _am._"

"_No, _you're _not._"

"YES, I AM!"

"You're being a moron, Sora! What's fighting them gonna do?"

Sora jutted out his bottom lip with a huff, his normally cheerful blue eyes turning dark.

"Make me feel better about what they did to Cloud," he grumbled, clenching his hand around the knife he'd taken from the weapons room. "He's never happy anymore and it's _their fault!"_

Riku tried to get rid of the scowl he knew was showing on his face, but he couldn't. Hearing Sora ramble about Cloud just made him so _angry. _All the boy ever talked about nowadays was the blond. Riku knew that Cloud could take care of himself, but Sora was completely oblivious to the fact. Why did Sora worry so much? Was Cloud stealing his attentions from Riku?

"Cloud's a big boy, Sora. He knows what he's doing and he doesn't need your help."

The brunet actually glared at him for that. Sora never got mad enough to glare at anyone. Riku was definitely starting to wonder where he stood.

"He'll always need help until the voices in his head stop telling him to jump over the edge," Sora finally replied coldly, sending an uneasy shiver through Riku. "If I abandon him, he'll commit suicide. Cloud told me so himself."

Riku wanted to curse him for telling Sora that, but the thought died when his mind registered what he had just been told. His eyes widened. Cloud was _suicidal? _

"Sora…I'm sorry…"

Sora had always known that Riku and Cloud didn't care for each other. But he was glad that they tried, for his sake. He also knew that Riku would change his opinion if he found out that Cloud was suicidal. And this seemed the perfect time to tell him. Riku was absolutely shocked, Sora could tell, and he felt a bit of satisfaction. Now the silver-haired boy understood what it was like. To have that hanging over your head. It wasn't a nice feeling at all.

"So, are you going to try to stop me again?" Sora asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Or will you be a good boyfriend and help? Either way, you aren't gettin' any tonight."

Riku nearly faced planted. How the hell could Sora say something like that after what just happened?

"I'll help you, I guess," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But do you seriously think Cloud's going to let you fight?"

Sora looked at the floor sadly, his previous confidence draining at the words. He dropped his knife, the clatter echoing around the hall, and rushed forward to wrap his arms around Riku.

"I don't know," he mumbled, burrying his face into the older boy's neck. "But I have to try."

Riku felt a sudden jolt that told him they were being watched and quickly looked up at the door. Watery blue eyes met his from behind the crack, wisps of blonde hair just visible before it snapped shut. He wondered how long Cloud had been listening.

"Like I said, Cloud knows what he's doing," Riku said reassuringly, massaging his fingers soothingly through Sora's brown spikes. "But remember that he's just trying to do what's best for everyone."

Sora cracked alittle smile at that, standing up on his tip-toes to brush a kiss against his significant other's lips. And Riku's heart leapt, both at the sensations that the light affection stirred in him, and the quiet 'thank you' that just reached his ears as Cloud walked off to give them privacy. If this was how it felt, then…

Maybe getting along with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"There's a stranger wondering the outskirts of our territory. I want you and Riku to find out what he's up to." 

Sora nearly jumped for joy at the prospect of finally having something to do. It was hell spending all his time cooped up in a creepy old house. Both Riku and Cloud had to hide their amusement at the little dance Sora was doing, smiling at each other from across the room. The tension that was normally there had lifted and they were extremely glad that they didn't have to deal with the suffocating feeling anymore. The chipper brunet paused and curiously took in their expressions, slightly confused.

"Okay, did I miss something?" he questioned with a pout, putting his hands on his hips. "You two never smile when you're in the same room!"

Riku covered his mouth at the same time Cloud did, trying to surpress the laughter bubbling in his chest.

"We, uh… We've come to an understanding," Cloud managed to say without chuckling, walking over to Riku and ruffling his platinum hair. "Right, Riku?"

"Don't touch the hair!" was the growled response and he backed off. "But yeah, we're friends now."

Sora stayed silent for so long that they were beginning to get worried, but then…

"YESSAH!" he cheered loudly, slinging his arms over their shoulders. "All my dreams have officially come true!"

"Sora, you're choking me…"

"I'm taller than you, remember? Oooow…"

The brunet gave a sheepish grin and let go of them, leaning up to peck Cloud on the cheek.

"Thanks for the mission!" he chirped happily, hurridly kissing Riku to make sure he didn't get jealous. "And thank _you_ for being such a nice boyfriend!"

Neither Riku nor Cloud could help the blush that crept up at the way the boy was acting. Riku, of course, because Sora was his partner, and Cloud because he wasn't used to human contact. Most people would think Sora had no clue how much he just embarrassed them, but he did. He knew a lot more than he let on.

"Have you identified the person yet?" Sora asked, going back to the subject of the mission.

"Um, his name is Roxas. Our usual patrol boy refuses to confront him for some reason… God only knows what goes on in that little hooded head of his. Anyway, he doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"Roxas? Roxas? Did you say Roxas?" Sora suddenly got all hyper, bouncing on the heels of his feet. "As in, my cousin?"

"Well, Roxas isn't a very common name, you know."

Sora broke out into another dance, this one accompanied by 'yes, yes, yes!'.

"He may be your cousin, but he's still the enemy," Cloud told him sternly, making him froze on the spot. "Be weary of an assault."

"But he's my little cuz! He wouldn't do that!"

Cloud frowned disapprovingly, pointing at a picture on the wall.

"That's what Axel thought too. And look what happened to him."

Silence fell over them as they remembered their fallen friend. The only time Sora had ever felt hate towards Roxas was when he killed Axel. He would never forgive him for that.

"And the hell of it is that Axel wasn't the one doing all those bad things to him," Sora murmured sullenly as he studied the picture of the fire mage. "It was really Xemnas."

Roxas didn't know this, of course. Xemnas kept blocking his thoughts whenever anyone tried to tell him.

"…You better get going," Cloud said after clearing his throat, opening the door for them. "But remember what I told you."

Sora nodded stiffly, glancing at his partner as he left the room. Riku got the hint and followed after him, wondering if he should tell Sora the truth about Axel… But he shook his head quickly afterward, deciding against it. Things would just be more complicated if he did.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject, his usual smirk sweeping into place. "Or have I been a good boy?"

A light blush spread across Sora's cheeks, who hadn't been prepared for the sudden playfulness.

"H-hai… You have."

Riku took pride in the fact that Sora never reverted to Japanese unless he was extremely nervous (or angry, passionate, scared, etc.). But he laid off for now as they kept walking along the street, straining their ears for any sign of movement. Roxas had the upper hand at this point, seeing as he might have a vision to clue in to their position, so they had to be cautious. Sora's gaze flitted to the dark shapes on the ground, shadows cast by the sinking sun, and could have swore that they were staring back at him. Riku grunted as he collided into the smaller boy's back.

"Did I forget to mention that Roxas is a shadow shifter?" was the only warning he got before onyx tendrils slithered up from the sidewalk, wrapping around his body and slamming him down onto the concrete.

Riku let out a faint curse as pain shot up his spine, hardly able to breathe. The black ropes around him just tightened in response and he slowly began to panic.

"Don't let them scare you! Panicking will only make it harder to stay alive!" Sora cried hysterically, trying to tug at the ropes.

But they disappeared at the sound of his frightened voice. Riku sucked in as much air as he could and Sora hugged his arm fiercly, thankful that Roxas called them off. Said blond ran over to them from a nearby alleyway, a shameful look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you, Sora!" he apologized guiltily, sounding so sincere that the boy had to believe him. "I didn't mean to, really, but I kinda just freaked out when I heard footsteps and-"

"Would someone just shut him up already?" a new voice drawed from somewhere around them, making them tense their bodies in anticipation of attack. "Ha, ha! You think I'm here to hurt any of you? Nah… I'm just enjoying the show!"

"Who are you?" Roxas was the first to speak, slightly irked at the superior tone the stranger was using. "Show yourself!"

The was a silence as the person debated to grace him with an answer.

"I'm a nobody. Always have been and always will be… Got it memorized?"

That simple phrase set off a jumble of broken memories in Roxas's and Sora's minds, both of them going completely still. Riku glared at the general direction the voice was coming from, damning him to the deepest circle of hell for saying that. Did he want to get himself caught?

"Get out here and explain before I kick your ass, you stupid spaz!"

This comment, surprisingly, did not come from Riku and everyone else was stunned as Roxas panted to regain the breath he had used for the shout, his hands curled into tight fists. His whole body was flushed red in anger, blue orbs glinting with an unmistakable murderous intent. Oh, he was _beyond _pissed.

"Roxas," the man chuckled uneasily, head peeking out from the warehouse right in front of them. "Can't we just talk this out?"

"AXEL!"

The redhead barely had time to blink before he was pinned to the ground, flinching when the tendrils of darkness added to Roxas's hold on his wrists. He could practically feel the waves of resentment roll off the blond above him. Oh, yeah. The whole rape thing.

"Xemnas," was the only thing he could think to offer him, shifting uncomfortably under his old friend's weight.

But Roxas understood. Axel always did have a way of telling him all he needed to know in a single word.

"Roxie…"

Something in him broke when he heard the nickname spoken so softly, an apology and a question all in one. He knew that Axel wanted to know if he forgave him, but the words died in his throat, a sob escaping him instead. Tears spilled over from all the years they were building since Roxas supposedly killed the man under him. Axel reached out to wipe them away and a sad smile settled on his lips, because even though he knew that he was forgiven, it hurt to see his usually unshakable best friend crying.

"I'm so sorry, Axel… I should have had more faith in you!"

"None of that, Rox," Axel sighed uncharacteristically, pulling the shorter boy closer to him. "Xemnas could fool the best of 'em. You know that."

Riku decided it was time to intervene when Roxas started to nuzzle Axel's neck and cleared his throat, not wanting to see what would happen if they were left to their own devices. Axel and Roxas had always liked each other. It was a blatantly obvious fact to anyone who knew them. On a regular day Riku wouldn't have minded (he actually found it kind of cute), but Roxas had come here for a reason and he wanted to know what it was. The boy let out a faint 'eep!' before scrambling to his feet, straightening out his clothes.

"I have some messages to deliver," Roxas explained, falling right into business attitude. "The first is verbal and should be reported immediately."

The other three all stared at him expectantly and he broke into a small smile.

"Seifer is no longer with us. We take orders from Leon now."

No one said anything, until…

"WOO!" Sora yelled excitatedly, doing one of his normal jigs as he hummed the 'Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead' tune. "The ass is finally gone!"

Riku didn't even try to get Sora to calm down, because he was estatic himself. The brunet was interrupted in his dancing by being picked up and twirled, but he didn't mind and laughed along with Riku. Axel, however, didn't seemed as pleased as the others. He may be a goof-ball most of the time, but it didn't stop him from being a realist. Seifer being dead didn't change a damn thing. In fact, for Cloud, it only made it worse. Because now all of Sephiroth's attention would be on Leon.

"What about the letters?" he inquired tersely, gesturing towards the pieces of rolled parchement that Roxas was carrying. "Who are they for?"

"This one is for Sephiroth, which I have a suspicion are treaty plans," Roxas replied, holding up the bigger and more important looking document. "And this one is for… Damn, he told me not to tell anyone… It's for Cloud."

At the mention of Leon writing to Cloud, the two boys that had been celebrating hushed up. Sora took the letter for his friend while Riku took the one for their leader.

"I… I gotta get back."

They watched silently as Roxas disappeared into a portal of shadows, Axel jumping after right before it closed up. Sora had to chuckle at his antics and he was glad that they were finally together again. Those two deserved happiness after all they'd been through.

"Come on, Riku…" Sora yawned, stretching his armsover his head. "We have a war to stop."

But the war, they would soon find out, was just beginning and Cloud as well as many others would discover that emotional scars _never _healed.

* * *

AN: Cuss me out all you want for not giving Riku and Sora all the attention during their supposed side story. 'Stormy Sky' didn't just stand for Sora's foul mood. It also stood for the tears Roxas shed from his own sky blue eyes. Write some reviews and give me your worst! (though I really hope you did enjoy it) 


	8. Chapter 6: Reckless Wolf

AN: I'm going to Seattle for vacation! Yay, me! Man, that sounded snobbish... Oh, well!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games.

Notes: You finally meet an adult in this chapter! Yes, Sora and a select few are Japanese and the others are from… Well, not America, really. But they speak English. And for warnings, well… Sephiroth makes it known just how much of a jerk he can be. Oh, and did I mention at the beginning of this fic that there would be some bleeding on Cloud's part? And the cussing. Can't forget the cussing…

* * *

_Chapter 6: Reckless Wolf_

Cloud couldn't help the soft 'damn it!' that slipped past his lips when he was told the news about Seifer. He had to do something to convince Sephiroth to sign the treaty before the battle started. Leon would surely be dead by the end of it, whether it be the leader or Cloud that killed him, because this single battle was going to be the biggest ever since the gangs were established. They would eventually have to move it to a field outside of town so the adults wouldn't find out. Cloud thought that was stupid, though. Surely the adults would notice if their children didn't come home?

"Aren't you going to open the letter Leon wrote to you?" Sora's voice cut through his thoughts. "Read it already!"

He shook his head at the young boy's impatience, wondering when his personal life had suddenly become public business. But he unrolled the paper anyway, letting out a breath he didn't know that he had been holding. What could Leon possibly want to tell him?

_Dear Wolf,_

_I know that I've hurt you all these years by not remembering. The truth is, I always knew somehow that you were the one I was missing. You are the laughing boy and the white wolf I see in my dreams. There is something about Seifer's death that I want you to know, but you cannot speak a word of it to anyone… Not even Sephiroth. _

_I killed him. I put on an act to make him vunerable and I killed him without a single regretful thought. He was hurting me in ways that I don't have the nerve to mention here, but that isn't the only reason I did it. Sephiroth is the only thing now that stands in the way of peace for this town. Make him agree to a treaty and if you can't, pray that we'll make it through this next battle. I know it's a lot to ask, but please… Just try. We both have been wishing for the fighting to stop for so long. And I just want to be able to see you under normal circumstances. _

_If you think I don't know all about what happened the day of the accident, you're wrong. Everything came back to me tonight. I saw the fangs and the claws. I saw the wings. And I even saw what you did to that driver. But know that I don't think any less of you for it. You had no conrol over the demon inside you. You were just protecting me and I'm thankful. That's why you never tried to tell me, right? Because of the demon?_

_There's a lot more I'd like to tell you, but it can't be said in a letter. In fact, it can't be said at all. But I'll try my best to explain when this is finally over. Tell Riku I send him my best wishes for him and Sora and that I'll hopefully see him soon. That boy has potential if he puts his mind to it. Don't tell him that, though, or it'll go straight to his head. Anyway… I'll talk to you after the battle. And if I can't, then I guess this is goodbye, Cloud. I hope things will turn out better than you think they will. And if you _ever _think about taking your own life, I'll make sure that God throws you back to Earth. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Squall_

"Muu, he loves you!" Sora laughed knowingly, hugging his friend from behind. "That's what he wanted to say!"

But Cloud, who should have been elated at the fact that Leon remembered him, couldn't take his eyes away from that sentence… _And if I can't, I guess this is goodbye, Cloud… _Why couldn't Leon have just said what he wanted to say (which Cloud refused to believe was 'I love you'), instead of keeping quiet? What if this was the last contact he ever had with him? Why… God, he was so sick of asking why! And what right did Leon have to tell him he couldn't kill himself?

"Cloud?"

Cloud gasped as he was pulled back to reality, wincing when he realized that pain was spreading along his wrist. He looked down quickly to find his nails embedded in his arms, but they weren't how they should be. They were long, almost… Claw-like. Cloud felt his heart beat faster as he retracted them and blood dripped onto his desk, staining Leon's letter. _No, don't let this happen…_

"Cloud!" Sora shouted in worry, taking off his denim jacket to wrap around the older boy's wrist. "We have to get you to the hospital wing!"

Sora let out a strangled yelp as he was pushed away roughly, grabbing the side of the desk to stop his fall. A horrible snarling sound started to fill the room and it took a moment for the brunet to figure out it was coming from Cloud.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he growled back, surpressing his shudder when Cloud bared his fangs at him. "FIGHT IT, CLOUD!"

Sora tried to dodge the swipe at his face, but the demon was too fast and he hissed in pain. But scratch or not, he wasn't giving up.

"Do you really want Leon to see you like this?"

He flinched as the claws came at him again, closing his eyes tightly. But the blow never came and he tentatively opened them, finding Cloud's hand inches from his skin. It was shaking and Sora gave a sigh of relief when the nails started to grow smaller. If anything could convince Cloud to come back from the dark side, it was mentioning how Leon would react. One of his greatest fears was letting him see how wretched he was in his demon form.

"I need to sleep," Cloud muttered to himself, disregarding what had just happened. "I need to go to my bedroom and sleep…"

But Sora knew now that Cloud saying 'I need to sleep' meant that he wanted to lock himself in his room and slash at his arms until they were unrecognizable, then sit and watch in fasination as they were healed almost instantly by the creature inside him. Maybe the reason Cloud was so stuck on suicide was that it was unattainable to someone like him. Unless somebody plunged a knife into his heart and held it there for hours, he could not die. Oh, and he had tried. But he was always found before that. There wasn't a place in this town his friends didn't know about.

"You have to talk to Sephiroth, remember? Seeephiiiroooth," Sora said hurriedly, blocking the doorway. "About the treaty?"

Cloud sent a small glare at him, trying to push past. He didn't have time for that.

"I'm going to bed-"

"No, you're _not, _you're just using that as-"

"Move, dammit, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" another voice asked callously, pale fingers closing over Sora's shoulder. "Are you threatening a child, Cloud?"

Sora held back the frightened squeak he desperately wanted to let out, not having to look behind him to know it was Sephiroth. And if the hairs standing up on the back of his neck were any confirmation, he was probably smirking in that haughty way of his.

"He w-was…" Cloud stammered uncertainly, not wanting to say the actual reason. "Um, he was being troublesome."

Sephiroth raised a silver brow questioningly, but he didn't ask for further detail.

"You said something about the treaty?"

Cloud straightened his back and nodded, leaning away slightly when Sephiroth brushed past Sora to enter the study.

"Do you intend to sign it?" he questioned hopefully, shifting under the intense green gaze. "Because Seifer was the one that killed her, you know, so we really don't need to-"

"I'm not signing it."

The blond bit his lip apprehensively, opening his mouth to try again. But Sephiroth held up a hand to quiet him before he could utter another word.

"Until there is an apology given to our district, I absolutely refuse to sign it," he said firmly, dragging a finger across Cloud's cheek. "There's no possible way to relay a message to Leonhart before the battle, so you may as well forget about protecting him."

Cloud's jaw slackened just slightly and he resisted the urge to gulp at the wicked look in Sephiroth's eyes. He _knew. _He knew that Cloud loved Leon!

"Cloud Strife, as of this moment, you are hereby exiled from Jenova territory."

* * *

Walking the cold streets at night totting a duffle bag on your shoulder was definitely not a good experience. Cloud had passed many familiar faces, but no one tried to help him. Sephiroth's word was law and anyone who broke it… Well, they'd have something of their own broken. Paine, Yuna, Sora, Riku, all his friends watched with bowed heads as he drew nearer to the second district gate. Nothing was said to comfort him. Just sympathetic and pitying looks that made his stomach turn with hate.

"Exiled?" the guard at Thorn's entrance asked benevolently. "You're welcome to stay at the Kisaragi Tavern. And if you have to be on your way, I'm sure Gainsborough's Bakery will provide you with some food."

Cloud said nothing for a moment, staring at the young lady. Thorn really was a nice territory to be in, but he had to get to Graver before eight-thirty.

"What about Cid's Cycles? Is it still open?"

"Yeah! Do you know the way?" the girl said politely, a smile lighting up her face. "It's just around that corner! And if you do decide to stay in town, look me up. I'm the owner of that art studio over there."

She pointed to a small building behind her, which still had many lights turned on here and there. The sign above the door read: _Kai and Nami Art/Dance Studios. _

"Well, get going! Cid closes the store in about ten minutes!"

Cloud nodded his thanks before taking off toward the motorcycle shop. Cid had known him since he was a baby, but Cloud didn't get to see him very often because of the war. But he didn't know about the war, of course. Cid was an adult and it was against the code to tell them. Right now, however, Cloud didn't give a damn about the stupid code. As far as he was concerned, he wasn't on any side at the moment. And he desperately needed some transportation.

"What's the rush, kid?" Cid chuckled gruffly, putting out his cigarette as the blond drew nearer. "Rough time with the rents?"

"No… I just need a motorcycle."

Cid narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, tilting his head to the side.

"Now, why are ya wanting something like that from me? Ya know I can't give ya one unless ya have a license for it."

"Then could you give me a ride to the third district? I'm really late for something over there," Cloud thought up hastily, glancing at the clock. "Please, Cid…"

Cid lit up another cigarette and took a short drag, giving it some thought. Cloud knew that look. The look that clearly meant he wanted to help, but didn't approve at all. He just had to wait back and let Cid argue with the voices in his head.

"…Alright, kid," he answered after an agonizing two minutes, jerking his thumb to point out a motorcycle parked beside the shop. "Take mine and be sure to bring it back by tomorrow afternoon. But it's just this once, ya hear me? And if ya wreck it, I'll skin ya alive!"

But Cloud was already putting the helment on, only half listening to what Cid was saying.

"One scratch and I'll kill ya!" was the last thing he heard before thebike revved to life, and he shot out of the lot at record speed.

Cid coughed as dust tickled the back of his thoart, his now put out cigarette falling to the ground.

"Psychotic, little bastard…"

Cloud, if he wasn't so worried about Leon, would have been thrilled to be sitting on a motorcycle that was probably going at its top speed right about now. His father used to have a motorcyle when he was younger, before the accident happened. Motorcycles nowadays were one of the only legal means of transportation in town (though it was frowned upon) and he always dreamed of getting himself one when he had the money. He could still remember clinging to his dad as they drove along the backrounds, the wind tousling his hair, and laughing at the sensation in his stomach every time they made a sharp turn.

His most favorite ride had been on his birthday, the one after first meeting Squall. His father had asked if he wanted to bring his brunet friend with them this time, because their small size made it possible for them both to fit behind him. Squall hadn't wanted to at first, but Cloud kept moping around and he finally gave in. It felt incredibly safe and warm, being there between those two, his dad and his best friend. And the whole time, Cloud couldn't figured out why that pleasant fluttery feeling he usually only got when they turned corners stayed with him even after it was over. His young mind couldn't comprehend what that feeling was, but he knew now.

After years of fluttering whenever Leon looked at him, or touched him, or even just spoke his name… Cloud had finally understood one day, when his mother told him about the first time she met his father. They were 'butterflies', as she had put it, and meant that you liked something or someone very much. Lately, however, the butterflies seemed to be disappearing and were being replaced by something different. It wasn't just a few flutters here and there, but a constant spreading heat. Either it was a comforting and warm type of heat, or… Cloud decided he should just stop that train of thought right there, because he was supposed to be concentrating on driving.

"And, of course, I bring that subject up at the _worst _possible time…" he muttered to himself, fighting against the urge to blush. "Focus, dammit!"

He flattened his body against the motorcycle and prepared for impact, hoping that he wouldn't run down the guard when he broke through. Graver would never let him in willingly (whether Leon was the leader or not), so breaking down the gate was his only option at the moment. There were more civil and sneaky ways, but he didn't have time for those. He glanced down at the speed meter to make sure he was going as fast as he could, checked his helment to verify it wouldn't come off, and took in a deep breath.

"What the fu-!"

But the man didn't finish his sentence, opting to run for his life. Cloud thought he had the right idea, whoever he was, because crashing into three-inch thick wood doors did not feel too pretty. But the door actually gave way and he came out on the other side, probably covered in enough splinters to keep him busy for weeks. Having to slam on the brakes as soon as he reached the street didn't help his aching shoulders either, because there was someone standing in the way of his route. A tall, brunet, smirking someone.

"I would have let you in, you know."

"Shit…" Cloud groaned despondently, letting his body go limp. "Why didn't you wait on the other side?"

Leon shrugged, moving forward to help him.

"I figured that you wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like this," he mused, wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist to keep him steady. "But I was obviously wrong."

Cloud tried to glare at him, but he only made it so far as to turn his head before the suggestion died. There were more important things to worry about. And he wanted to know something.

"Leon?"

"Yes, Cloud?"

"What did you want to tell me?" he implored in hopes that he would say it before the battle.

Leon didn't respond, but just tightened his hold on him. He had a pensive expression, but it was clouded with something else that Cloud could swear was… fear? Sora's words echoed back at him: _He loves you! _But how could Leon love him when he only just remembered him? Cloud had changed so much since the accident. They both had. So, did he really love him? Or the younger version of him?

"I'm not going to fight unless you give me a reason to, Squall. I've been waiting seven years for this… Don't screw it up."

But the older boy still wouldn't speak.

Cloud knew then that he'd have to resort to desperate measures to force Leon into realizing this was his _only_ chance.

* * *

AN: (yawn) I need a nap. So, yeah, what'd you think of the chapter? I'm sorry I left it at that, but the rest is better seen from Leon's view of things. Reviews are my caffeine… Keep me awake, please. 


	9. Chapter 7: Wounded Animals

AN: (hums a little tune) Sorry about not updating. Reality caught up with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy games.

Notes: If you think the end is near, you're sadly mistaken. This battle is one of many to come! Oh, and sorry about the lack of actual fighting (and the lameness of the stuff that's there). I've never been good with things like that. And besides! The purpose of the story isn't fighting, it's looooove! Oh, and this chapter has both point of views!

(continues humming and points at story)

* * *

_Chapter 7: Wounded Animals_

Leon didn't know how to respond to Cloud's obvious threat to give up on him. He had spent countless hours thinking it over, about what he would say and do, and now… His mind was completely blank. He didn't have the slightest clue how to phrase it, or express it. Well, that wasn't entirely true. It was painfully clear how he could _express _his feelings. But the very notion scared him, considering that the only other person he'd ever had those thoughts about ended up dead. The very same thing could happen to Cloud and Leon just couldn't admit to loving him. It was selfish, yes, but he didn't want to feel the pain of losing a loved one again. Looking back, he realized that hadn't really loved Rinoa. He'd viewed her as more of a sister than anything. And if her death had effected him so badly, then he couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to see Cloud….

"Leon?" Cloud sighed, startling him from his reverie, as he sat up in the hospital bed. "Can I leave? I'm fine!"

"No… You dislocated your shoulder crashing through that gate. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for the night."

"What?!"

Leon knew that Cloud wanted to try to kill himself during the battle. He had enough common sense to figure that out. So, the best solution would be to put him in a place where he was under constant surveillance.

"But my shoulder isn't hurt! Look!" Cloud jerked his shoulder, not flinching a bit. "See? I can still fight!"

The brunet hummed thoughtfully, placing his fingertips upon Cloud's forehead. A sudden wave of magic washed over him and he smiled, watching as the younger boy's eyes clouded and started to turn red… _Lion! It's been a long time since I've heard from you… What can I do for you? _

"Unheal that shoulder. Cloud doesn't need to be fighting at the moment."

The demon wolf nodded docilely and the blond patient let out a cry of agony, eyes flashing back to blue. He clutched at his shoulder, hissing in discomfort, and glared at Leon.

"How the hell did you do that?" he said bitingly, panting as another pulse of pain swept through him. "Why does he listen to you, but not me?"

"He likes me more than you, I guess," Leon said with an amused smirk, moving his hand away. "Once, in a dream I had, he told me that the only thing you and him agree on is how you feel about me. He didn't say what the nature of your feelings were, of course, just that he felt the same."

Cloud's face had gone slightly pale and panic flared within his crystalline orbs. But then he quickly shook his head, an exasperated sigh falling from his frowning lips.

"You're insufferable…" he grumbled half-heartedly, laying back down against his mountain of pillows. "I'll stay, but just try not to kill yourself."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Leon didn't stay to watch Cloud's frozen expression or the hiss of anger that followed a second later, and he locked the door firmly behind him. The only people who had a key were him and Roxas. The younger boy had gladly accepted the mission of watching over Cloud for him, while his redhead shadow (a.k.a. Axel) was accompanying Leon in battle. Those spinning fire wheel things… What were they called again? Anyway, they would definitely come in handy when knocking down the ice mage line.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" the aforementioned redhead asked lazily, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against. "The guy's gonna hate you if you go on like that…"

The brunet shot an annoyed glare at him, but didn't say anything more of it. He had an army to lead.

"Is Quitis in position with the ice line?" he snapped as they walked along the headquarters' halls. "Is Zidane fighting today? Does Zell have enough backbone to kill a man, or should I pull him from the battle?"

"Yes, yes, and no, but I think he should stick it out."

Leon nodded in agreement, pausing to bang on Zell's door. There were a few crashes, probably caused by falling from his bed, and the touseled blond peeked out questioningly.

"Get your uniform on, soldier," the Graver leader and head genral scoffed as he took in the boy's disheveled appearance. "And tell whoever is hiding under the blankets to go fuck themselves… You have more important things to do."

* * *

The smell of smoke hung thick in the cold night air as Leon arrived to the battlefield. Scattered about the abandoned lot were warriors, the clanging of their swords and thuds of their physical attacks creating an almost deafening roar of sound. He observed their movements and techniques for awhile, but eventually grew bored at the predictability. When this was all over, he'd have to remember to train the little suckers harder. The crackle of flames caught his attention and he looked around to find the source of the smoke clogging his lungs. It was coming from the forest off to the right, which had been set fire by the fire and thunder mages' struggles. Farther down were the water and ice mages, but most had frozen each other, and only two remained. Quistis and… Demyx? Where'd he come from?

"Where's your buddy?" Quistis snarled at the boy when she got close. "Not so tough without Xemnas!"

The blond went still, his eyes narrowing for probably the first time in his life. Quistis saw this as an opportunity to finish him and sent knives of ice towards his chest. But they didn't even get half-way there.

"I…" Demyx said quietly, jets of water shooting the sickles right back at her. "NEVER TOOK ORDERS FROM HIM!"

Leon winced as a dull thud resounded throughout the lot.

"Axel!" he shouted towards the forest. "Take Quistis to the hospital wing!"

A red blur flew from the underbrush and the girl disappeared. Demyx was still standing there, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"Zexion is there, also," Leon informed him with a touch of sympathy, knowing that was the real reason for why he was so worked up. "Xemnas didn't kill him. We wanted to tell you… But I thought it best to wait until he recovered. He doesn't exactly need you fussing over him."

* * *

Cloud's fury had died down to a mild simmer about an hour after Leon left, but he'd still never been this pissed off at him before. That parting statement was completely uncalled for. Not to mention cruel.

"Don't get like that, Cloud," Roxas said from his place in the corner, tilting his head sideways as he studied the older boy. "He didn't mean for it to come out that way, I'm sure. Leon doesn't know what he's saying half of the time."

"It seems like he does…"

Roxas smiled, a rare occurrence when it was genuine, and came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"If you could hear what he thinks before talking to someone… You know, his father always stressed that stammering shows weakness because, believe it or not, Leon stuttered all the time when he was a kid."

Cloud blinked. He couldn't imagine Leon ever being tongue-tied.

"He stopped around the time he met you. Something about you gave him confidence and he felt that if he could talk to you without getting jumbled, then he could talk to anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked irritably, falling back into his foul mood.

"It _means _that he likes you, but felt self-assured anyway. He always knew what to say, didn't he?"

Cloud thought he did. Leon had a way with words when it was necessary. But he was usually quiet for the longest time before saying something meaningful. He used to blame it on Leon's introverted nature… Did he actually have to think that much about what he was saying?

"He doesn't think before he speaks when he's talking to someone he doesn't care about. He just gives an automatic response, depending on the situation at hand. The longer the silence, the more he likes you," Roxas explained with a grin. "He pauses just enough to let me know I'm a trusted friend. But he hardly talks around you."

The boy in the bed felt suddenly like he was just that. A boy. How could this guy, someone younger than him, understand Leon so much? Because the brunet would never have confided that information in anyone. There was something strange about Roxas, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"How do you know all of this?"

Roxas didn't answer, but his grin morphed into a smirk as he left the room. It didn't help Cloud's uneasy feeling one bit. And neither did the click of the lock. _Why did he have to remember? _Cloud set his head back on the pillows and sighed. He couldn't stay angry at Leon. It was impossible. The thing that was really making him mad was the fact that he could hear scarps of the battle through the open window. From what he could tell, it was very likely that Leon loved him back. But what would happen during the battle? He could get hurt and Cloud was stuck in that room until his shoulder healed. Leon could _die_, and there absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it. Tears of frustration leaked out from the corners of his troubled blue eyes.

"RETREAT!" a voice floated through the window, startling him. "Sephiroth said to retreat!"

"What?"

"Have we lost?"

"I won't give up!"

"Don't worry…" the same boy sneered. "Thanks to Sephiroth, the Graver leader is as good as dead."

Liquid flowed unchecked down his cheeks, his first hard cry in years. Cloud shoved a pillow over his mouth to stifle his pained moan. He could feel bile building in the back of his throat.

"Move out of the way!" Axel snapped, thumps resounding in the quiet as he knocked people down. "Leave him alone!"

"You can't help him. The poison is already spreading."

Cloud's tears stopped abruptly, too panicked to let anymore fall. That was Sephiroth. And it was almost like he knew Cloud was listening. He wanted him to suffer… Which didn't make sense. Hadn't the reason Sephiroth started the war in the first place because of the pain the Gravers had inflicted on Cloud's heart?

"_Kill him by the end of this week, or I will…"_

Cloud choked and sputtered, throwing up on the floor as he tore out the IVs along his arm. He swayed for a moment when he stood, but regained his balance quickly and dashed to the door. The knob wouldn't budge. He clawed at the wood, his nails elongating, so hard that his fingers began to bleed.

_Leon, how could you do this to me? _

-----------------------

AN: Cliffhanger! Mah, I'm evil. But the ideas are coming faster, so don't fear! I will update soon!


End file.
